Angel Blade Emily Story Chapter 19
by Beyond Beyond
Summary: Emily and Ayame are both captured and brought to Dark Mother's Headquarters In this chapter.


p style="text-align: left;"Well that was easy." said karin as she chuckled to herself switching on her communicator to phantom headquarters: I found and captured the woman you seek an audience with mother." Said Karin as she waits for further instructions. Excellent work daughter now bring her to me." Mistress Phantom commands. There's another woman here should I bring her back as well? Mistress looks at Ayame through karin's device. It didn't take but a second to identify Ayame as she remembered Nailkaizers encounter with her. She's the one that was involved in the police investigation unit, bring her to me as well." The dark mistress orders. As you wish mother." Karin switched off her com link and grabbed up Ayame and Emily then disappeared into the /We now arrive at the dark fortress where the leader of dark mother and her subjects lay dormant. br /Karin carried out her mother's orders and completed her mission bringing in both women still alive unconscious and unaware that they had been /Karin takes them both to the throne room where phantom lady sits anticipating their arrival. br /She lays both women down on the floor and kneels at her mother's feet. br /Here they are mother, I've brought them to you like you asked." Karin /Once again daughter you've done quite well and made your mother proud." Said Phantom Lady smiling at karin. br /Now that the pieces are in place we can now commence with the main event of this gathering." Phantom Lady stands up to get a better view of Karin's /She looks at Ayame and says: so this is the woman who's been trying to stop my plans, I shall see to it she gets her just due." Phantom Lady says now directing her attention to /Hmmm...and this one... is a rare case... I've decided she will be the test subject for the Dark Angel project."br /See to it that this one is prepped and ready." br /Karin takes Emily to the dark chamber where all experiments are conducted, she layed her on top of an operation table strapping her down head to feet and didn't move until she knew she was secured. I dont know what makes you so special, you look like a weak human to me, but for whatever reason mother chose you." Karin said to unconscious Emily. Karin scoops up Ayame and takes her to a holding cell not to far from where Emily was and places her inside and locks her in. br /Karin returned to the chamber where Emily lay captive and proceeded with her orders but was interrupted by Chloe. br /I was told to make sure this woman is properly prepped by the mistress herself, I Shogun Chloe relieve you of your duties."br /Very well." Replied karin as she let's chloe take over and exits the chamber. br /Chloe approaches Emily and starts playing with her clitorus, moaning sounds escape from Emily's mouth as she became conscious and aware. Oh wh-what are you doing? what's going on? where am I? Chloe ignored her questions and continued playing with /Oh p-please s-stop! Chloe! its me Emily! She shouted but chloe didn't respond. What did they do to you? Emily cried out. She looked up at chloe's face and gasped in shock, she sees no signs of expression or life in her eyes. Emily soon has a quick flashback to the night she spoke to chloe in her sleep. I remember now, you told me it would turn out like this." Emily said to Chloe still playing with her clitorus. Chloe stopped and turned her attention to Emily and said: yes this will only work if your wet down there." Emily blushed and said to chloe: it works better if you make it wetter for me." Chloe pinched Emily's clitorus making her moan louder. Ohhhh! br / I'm ready for you to punish me with your mutant cock please give it to me now." Chloe smiled at Emily and transformed her clit into a pulsating mutated meatsicle. Chloe climbs into Emily and let's herself in slowly, easing her head into her wet opening feeling Emily twitch and tighten around chloe's shaft making her moan loudly. Ohhhh! Yes that's it just like that oh! right there oh! fuck me harder! Emily screamed out, Chloe responds well to her request and pounds Emily's insides even harder. /p 


End file.
